Nargles and Fawkes' Tears
by romioneship
Summary: Neville and Luna's story after the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm so sorry about everything being crumpled together before... It's my first story and I didn't really know how to work it. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Enjoy!


_Author's Note: _

_This is my first time writing fan fiction. I'm sorry about the madness of layout before; I've fixed it and hopefully it's easier to read now. Thank you _Slugston_ for bringing that to my attention. I hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are most welcome. :)_

_Christine _

It's finished. Death-eaters either disapparated or surrendered – but none would be able to serve the purpose of the Dark Lord anymore. Voldemort, the name that once struck fear into many hearts, lay now, with his distorted complexion and snake-like nose, silently on the grass which he had called his only home.

Cheers, congratulations and a sense of freedom rippled through the crowd. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone, taking with him the terrible fear that oppressed the Magical World for years. Embraces and kisses were exchanged and hands were shaken, in celebration of the death of the Dark Lord who had for so long symbolised death himself. But rejoice was quickly replaced by sorrow as relatives, families began to look for their loved ones, deceased or alive. For Neville, it was overwhelming to think that he, Neville Longbottom, had contributed in the most profound way – killing Nagini, a horcrux - to the demise of the Dark Lord. He let his eyes roam the Great Hall. Students, parents, teachers, wizards and witches lying on the ground, so serenely that one might mistake them to be sleeping, never to wake again.

Hogwarts was not itself. It was beaten, broken, bashed. Neville could not bear to see his home in such tatters. The halls that he had once roamed after class lay now in heaps of rubbles; the classrooms that had once taught him the dreaded History of Magic and Charms was now filled with mourning families; the Great Hall, needless to say, was filled with the injured, the dead and the mourning. No, it was too much for him. With the Gryffindor sword now sheathed on his waist, he hastened towards the lake.

Ah, the lake where he had spent many spring watching curious first years stroking the giant squid with the guidance of seniors. He could almost taste the freshness of innocence again. The sky was showing its first tint of gold, and the air was cold with dawn. The weather was the same as when he had first come here by the lake five years ago, but he had changed. The world, in fact, had changed.

"I thought you'd be in the Great Hall celebrating.. or mourning." came a voice that could only be Luna's.

A smile formed on Neville's lips as he saw the carrot earrings hanging on her ears as she sat down beside him. "I couldn't bear to see our home - well, your school - become a pile of rubbles. After that battle, I just want to feel normal again, as if nothing happened. As though I were just a normal seventh-year finishing school and happy about my N.E.W.T. marks, you know? What about you, I thought you'd be... looking for your father?"

"I was never a crowd person, you know that. My dear father... he wasn't here today. You see, he hadn't finished teaching me about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He said he couldn't risk death otherwise The Quibbler would be editorless. But enough about that, he'll do well. Here, have a sip of this, it might help ease the burden a bit." She opened a little bottle of golden liquid. Neville's eyes widened.

"Felix Felicis? How... Luna, how did you get this? I thought it takes forever to make some!"

"Professor Slughorn was giving some out at his office so I visited a few times more than once." A cunning smile, rare in her dreamy face, lighted up her complexion as she handed Neville the potion.

"Cheers."

Warmth spread through his limbs and at once all feelings of depression dissipated. Luna, who had been watching him intently, smiled when his complexion brightened.

"Luna.. I feel, great. In fact, I feel brilliant."

"It is quite a charming little potion, isn't it? You deserve it, Neville, to feel that way. You haven't lived an easy life... well, neither of us really have... but I at least have my father. It's time you see the good in yourself. You're not at all as bad as you imagine yourself to be."

"Thanks Luna. I think I'm rather as clumsy as I imagine myself to be. But... I can't say enough how grateful I am to have you and the others as friends... I.." He was done stuttering. He was done mumbling. He was done suppressing feelings inside of himself. He was done holding compliments back.

"... I think you're beautiful, Luna. You never give a nargle what other people say about you. You really are an absolute lunatic. An absolutely beautiful lunatic." Usually, he'd wince from saying such things. But not today. Today, it felt right to say those words. Today, he wasn't afraid that she would laugh at him or call him a stupid clumsy ball. Because today, he killed Nagini and won the Gryffindor sword. Because today, he destroyed a part of the person who had single-handedly destroyed his childhood. Because today, the world would listen to him. But most importantly, because she's Luna. She's beautiful, brave Luna who never gave a darn about what others say about her.

"You know, I used to be afraid. I used to worry about whether people would tease me or not. But I met you and Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione. You, especially you, gave me courage. I was not alone in being alone, you see. It was as though I have friends now..."

"You do have friends, Luna. We're all your friends. I mean, we just went through hell and back, did we not? It'll take a damned lot to tear us all apart."

"You're very kind, Neville. Dumbledore once gave me this - " at this, she retrieved a little necklace made of an oddly coloured stone - a cross between fiery red and an eerie milky silver - and placed it upon his palm, " - it's made from crystals dried from Fawkes' tears. He gave it to me last year, because he said it would give me courage. I didn't know what he meant at the time; but this year, it all began to make sense. He wanted the DA to start again, I think; and he thought a little bit of courage might help. Remember the time when I began to teach some younger grades the patronus? I think Fawkes helped me out a little there. I want to give it to you, and I hope it'll give you the courage to let your voice be heard as well."

"Th-thanks Luna. It looks odd; but nice."

After several failed attempts to put the necklace around his neck, Luna gently took the necklace from his hands and reached her hands around his neck and fastened the necklace for him. She smelt of a strange fragrance that he's never smelt before - a cross between lilies and sandalwood. Neville relinquished to a sudden urge to touch her cheeks and ran his fingertips along the side of her left cheek. What came next was strangely both expected and a surprise for him.

She gazed into his eyes, the silver shining brilliantly, and smiled, a little pink finding their way into her ever pale lips. Then, she pressed her smile onto his. "You're like a nargle, stealing away my kiss. Too bad we're not underneath a mistletoe." At this, Neville laughed; for only Luna could say such a thing. She began to laugh too, her golden hair tickling his arm. She moved herself closer to him and rested her golden head on his shoulder. Together, they watched the golden sun illuminate the entire lake.

"Neville? Luna? You snogged?" came a voice and a head that danced like fire.

"Ron, you thick-headed pig! Will you stop being so insensitive? Hey Neville. Hey Luna. Congratulations." Hermione broke into a smile when she finally finished berating Ron.

"Hey Luna, Neville." said a voice from behind that spoke of a boy no longer haunted by the scar on his forehead. Ginny was next to him, hand held in his.

The six friends, who braved the Ministry of Magic, trained together in the Room of Requirement, fought together in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and destroyed Voldemort, now sat together, shoulder by shoulder, watching the sun rising in front of them, signalling the dawn of a new day.

* * *

><p>But life went on. Within a few months the magical world resumed its activity. Kingsley became the Minister of Magic, Professor McGonagall headed Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione undertook training in the Ministry of Magic to become Aurors and in Hermione's case, to work in Law Enforcement. Meanwhile, Ginny joined the Harpies and trained as a professional Chaser.<p>

Neville, studying herbology to follow Professor Sprout's footsteps, now lived in Godric's Hollow, close to Harry's house. Luna, now studying magizoology, frequented his home and they often dined with Harry and Ginny, who frequented Harry's house.

One morning, Neville heard a crackle in the living room and rushed downstairs, only to find Ron's patronus: "Come to Leaky Cauldron. Hermione, Luna and Ginny are wasted." At once, he disapparated. The air was thick and full of smoke, as he spotted Mundungus breathing into a pipe full of an unknown substance. He turned his head towards the bar, where both Harry and Ron were holding on to Ginny and Hermione, and rushed over to put Luna's dangerously limp head onto his shoulder.

"Girls' night out turned into disaster eh? Blimey, Hermione, I ain't ever lettin' you drink in front o' the male species. Alright, boys, I'm taking her back to the Burrow. Catch ya later." A blink of an eye, and he was gone with Hermione.

"Let's take these two back to the Hollow, eh? Maybe we could go out for a drink or two ourselves after these two are settled." Another blink of an eye and the four were gone.

"Luna. Luna. Can you hear me?" Neville had placed her on the sofa with a wool blanket over her. He waved his wand and the fireplace began to flame.

"Nev, I'm cold. Hold me." She broke into a lazy smile and stretched her arms out for his embrace. He broke into a smile and lied down beside her, holding her close. He glanced at his herbology paper on the table, and smiled. With Luna in his arms, the paper could wait a day.

After five hours or so, Luna woke up in the arms of a sleeping Neville. The dimming fireplace came alive again at the wave of her wand. She looked back at the man beside her, the hair on his chin escaping a little out of his skin. It was almost two years since the Second Wizarding War, as they call it, and it was almost two years since she'd first kissed him. He'd changed, she thought as she brushed some hair from his forehead; he'd become confident, sure of himself. He was no longer the boy who was unsure about his own courage and ability; now, he was a professor-to-be. And he loved her. Loony Lovegood, a lunatic, found love in Neville, a brave Gryffindor who was worthy of the sword. She leant down and whispered in his ear:

"I love you."

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. A smile curved his lips as her hair fell on his cheeks. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and as he did, he pulled her close and fused their lips into one. Together, they became one; and when they did, he whispered into her ear: "I love you as much as Gryffindor is sure to win the House Cup this year. "

"Well, in that case, you don't love me at all; because Ravenclaw will win it. " He ran his finger along the side of her cheeks, brushing away the golden curls, laughing into her hair. It felt right. The scent of her, the warmth of her, the beauty of her all seemed right.

"Luna." said Neville, his voice overwhelmed with uncertainty.

"Yes?" smiled her in reply.

"I... Do you... I..."

"Nev, by the time you finished asking the question, the gnomes would have crawled inside."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"For the night? I don't see why not; I'll just go back to my house and grab some clothes.."

"I meant, here, with me; permanently."

A stunned silence ensued and was filled with enlarged silver eyes that seemed to belittle the dancing curls. "I... It's not..." At this, she vanished from his grasp. Dumbfounded, Neville remained in his seat, staring into the fire, a similar one burning in his stomach.

Did she disapparate because she wanted to avoid answering? Perhaps this was because the answer was a no? But he was almost certain that she would agree; perhaps he was wrong about how she felt. After all, it was already a miracle that beautiful Luna had chosen to stay with him. At this point, the list of names that he knew would be better suited to Luna than him began to sift through in his head again. It certainly did not help with the horrible void inside of him. He felt empty, as though he had been robbed of all his energy. He couldn't think, yet at the same time a thousands thoughts flew across his mind. A drink, was what he needed. "Acci-"

A small clink sounded in the kitchen, which was blocked from Neville's view in the living room. Neville shot up, his knees slightly bent and shoulders slightly hunched forward - wand firmly in his hand, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. The old fear of Death Eaters came flooding back to him and he was prepared any second to stun the intruder.

"N..Nev. It's me, Luna."

"Merlin's beard! Luna I thought you knew where my living room is! What... what are you doing? Why have you come back?"

"Why? Of course I'd have to come back; I haven't given you an answer yet, have I?"

"But I thought.. I thought that was why you disappeared; to not answer me."

"Now why in the name of Merlin would I do that? That would've been terribly rude. Well, I just sought my father's consent... and he approved!" Overwhelmed by excitement, she ran and closed the distance between the two of them, their heads buried in each other's shoulder.

"Approved? So, he agrees to it? Wait, so you wanted to in the first place?"

"Yes, he approved. And why in Merlin's name would I want to say no?"

"I don't know, but I definitely am very happy right now. Felix Felicis could not have worked this well."

* * *

><p>A year later, Luna was completing her last year of magizoology studies and was beginning to plan the life ahead of her. Neville, on the other hand, was still two years from completing his studies, added onto that one whole year of being Professor Sprout's apprentice.<p>

It had always been Luna's dream to travel around the world to find the magical creatures that her father had described to her during bedtime stories. She knew, however, that to do that meant to leave Neville; and this made her reluctant. She could not leave him, but neither could she break away from her childhood dream. Imagine the different, beautiful creatures that she could find! It was her chance now to discover Crumple-Horned Snorkack and prove mainstream disbelief wrong. No, she could not give up on her dream. All she could do now was try to find a way to break it to Neville.

"Nev, I need to talk to you." She said over the dinner table.

"Hmm?" Came his inquiry as his face disappeared inside the bowl.

"I... I've been thinking about what I would do to continue my studies in magizoology. I know that you want to stay at Hogwarts and be an inspiring teacher like Professor M and Lupin. But I... I want to discover things. I want to prove the Quibbler right. I know, I know that all of you don't really believe in dad; but I really do. I really do want to find all the creatures that he's told me about. It's the least that I can do for him, poor dad."

It was quite a long moment before Neville uttered: "So, you mean you're leaving?"

She knew in these circumstances girls always cried in those Muggle... movies (is that what they're called?), but no tears could be found in her eyes. "I have to. I know that not many people like to have girlfriends that they can't see for three years... So, I would understand perfectly if you wish to sever our relationship."

"Just like that? You're suggesting that I break up with you, just like that? Do you not understand me? Or have you not realised exactly what we've shared in the past three years?"

"Nev..."

"No, I won't let that happen. If you're travelling around, then I'll go with you."

A warm smile, tinged with sorrow, surfaced her complexion. She reached across the table and held his cheek in her hand. "You know that's not possible. I don't want you to give up what you're pursuing for my dreams. There's this guy, Rolf Scamander, who's really interested in my expedition. He's an excellent magizoologist and I'm sure that we'll find what I set out to find. It'll be at least three years before I come back. By then, you'll be a professor. Don't wait for me, Nev. I don't want your life to go into a still.."

"So you're leaving now with another man to travel around the world to find creatures that may or may not exist, while I'm left back in England all alone? Has your mind gone bonkers, Luna?"

"Maybe it has. I'm a lunatic, remember? Nev, I've made up my mind. This is what I want for my life. No amount of persuasion can change my mind now; so I can only ask that you carry on with your life as per normal. Don't change anything because of me. Don't change your smile, the way you wriggle your nose when you're concentrating, the beautiful way you make tea. And don't wait for me."

"Blimey..."

* * *

><p>Two months later, Luna was gone. Neville fought back the tears when, that morning, she leant down and kissed him with that now familiar and wonderful scent of hers.<p>

"Don't wait for me. Take care." was all she whispered into his ear. Then she left. All traces of her were gone, save the necklace that embraced his neck instead of her arms.

No, he didn't rush to the train station to see her off. No, he didn't chase after her. He simply lay in the bed, staring at the window. Two hours later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came into his room. "She's gone, Neville."

"You alright, mate? Ow, Hermione, I'm just asking! What's wrong with that?"

"You're absolutely hopeless, Ronald. Neville, we brought some butterbeer and firewhisky. The five of us will drink a toast to a new life. Come on, sit up now."

Together, the five Gryffindors drank. They drank to Luna, drank to magic, drank to a new life, drank to the future.

"We'd never thought that we'd be able to live like this, did we? Voldemort gone and all? Bloody hell, felt like it was only yesterday you took him down."

"Well, there may never be a dark wizard like him; but I hear that the Carrows are up to mischief again. Looks like we'll be having some fun when we officially become Aurors, eh?"

"Will you two please stop talking about work? I say that we all talk about the joyful things today."

"Joyful," Neville snorted, but it sounded more like a sniff. "Yes, life is joyful. We don't have Voldemort breathing down our necks, my parents are finally starting to show signs of life, Gran is finally off my back about becoming an Auror. Life is great." At this, tears began to flow. Both Hermione and Ginny put their arms around their friend, who was now a sobbing heap.

"I just thought.. I thought that she'd love me enough to stay, you know? I thought what we shared could not compare to anything else in the world. She was so beautiful. I love her so much it hurt to see her get excited about travelling around the world with another man. I'm selfish, I know, but I can't bloody help it. Something arrests my heart everytime I think about how her hair would fall on his shoulder instead of mine. I thought I was enough for her to be content with. How can I live the next three years without her? To wake up without her flowery woody scent next to me. To make a fire for one, rather than two. To have the blanket covering my whole body rather than just half, because she always took the other half of the blanket. How can I.."

"Neville, you know that you love her for that. If she didn't so obstinately want to travel around the world to find those creatures, she was not Luna. But you can pull through this. We'll all be here. Just send a Patronus when you need us. We'll all be here." said Ginny, as Neville buried his face into his hands. Hermione waved her hands and both Harry and Ron moved and the four of them embraced their weeping friend fiercely.

"Yeah, Nev. We'll all be here."

* * *

><p>"Luna, it's really been quite splendid, travelling with you and all. The creatures that we've found are unbelievable. To think that Mr Lovegood had predicted their existence!" said Scamander, who sat across the bonfire from Luna. They were in a forest in South America, having just discovered a wrackspurt.<p>

"Well, he didn't really predict them. I always believe that he's actually seen them."

Nargles, she suddenly thought. The talk of nargles when she first kissed Neville. Never mind that now; it's been almost three years since she last kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly, Scamander rose from his seat and walked around the fire. He knelt beside Luna, and whispered, "I've really enjoyed these three years... and it would be nice if I get to spend more time with you when we get back to England." At this, he gently lifted her chin and pressed his lips upon hers.

She pulled away gently but immediately.

"Don't tell me you're still saving yourself for him. It's been three years. He's probably moved far past you now!"

"Rolf, it's not that... We've been together for the past three years, hunting for creatures that you have otherwise thought not to exist. You've become like a brother to me... and I can't very well kiss my own brother now, can I?"

"Brother! Bloody hell... I thought I was a bit more charming than for girls to think me a mere brother.."

"I'm sorry, Rolf. I really am. But I just... I'm going to go cast the spells now. You should probably go to sleep. We'll head back to England first thing tomorrow." She looked up into the night sky as she cast the protective spells; the stars looked like the very stone that she had fastened around Neville's neck the first time they'd kissed.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Professor Longbottom. I trust that you'll be replacing me next year?" said Professor Sprout with a wrinkled grin.<p>

"I can never replace you, Professor. I can only try to equal to half of you."

"Ha! Well, I'm anxious to start my new life now.. Oh a life of serenity next to the sea! I'll be experimenting with some plants, Neville, and I'll write to you regularly about them. You're welcome to my cottage anytime!"

"Thank you very much, Professor. Thank you so much."

"Neville!" came Hannah Abbott, running towards Neville, who stood next to The Three Broomsticks. Her cheeks were a shade of pink darker than what cold would normally bring.

"Oh hi, Hannah. Going home for Christimas?"

"No, not this year. Professor Slughorn said, well, (at this, the pink on her cheeks deepened) that I have to stay back and practise some potion brewing if I want to be at all qualified as a professor... But enough about that. Are you free tonight? Rosmerta told me that she's brewed a new type of mead, guarateed to best her most famous one..."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Hannah, but um.. Harry and Ginny already invited me over for dinner tonight; so I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to make it. Do try it and let me know how it tastes, yeah?"

"Oh," mumbled Hannah, obviously deflated. "Well, merry Christmas then. Have a great holiday; I'll see you back next term, then." At this, Neville attempted to nod a smile to her, which appeared more as though his lips were twitching against the cold, and disapparated.

It was night time, and Neville had arrived at his own house. Harry dispatched Kreacher to keep the house clean for him but Neville doubted the effectiveness of that. Harry and Ginny, who had begun to live together two years ago, never really invited him - or if they did, he didn't receive the invitation, as he so rarely paid attention to his mails now. At his doorstep, he hesitated. He had buried himself in work since Luna left and so far, it worked alright in keeping his emotions at bay. But tonight was different. The winter this year had been extraordinarily cold; and the emptiness inside of him and his house seemed almost menacing. He didn't feel like being alone tonight. Friends would be a nice company. He'd been away from them for so long, it would perhaps help him control his emotions to be around friends. He turned on his heels and headed towards Harry's house.

"Nev! You're back! Welcome, mate! I'll just call Ron and Hermione over." exclaimed Harry as he and Ginny embraced their old friend. Minutes later, Hermione and Ron appeared in the kitchen.

"PROFESSORRR LONGBOTTOM! Congratulations mate! This is an occasion to celebrate for!" came Ron's voice and his red hair.

Only Hermione and Ginny bore strange expressions on their faces. "Nev, have you heard..."

"Heard what?"

"L...Luna's back today. In fact, she should be back to her house by now." said Hermione.

"Or, yours." followed Ginny.

There was a long pause. "I... I don't.."

"Nev, you still love her. We all know that. You know that. That necklace tells it all. So, it's really your choice now.. isn't it?" said Harry.

"She might be with someone else now, for all I know." Neville mumbled.

"OH blimey! Mate, get yourself together! If she's got someone, then fine! But if she hasn't and you miss her tonight, you're going to want to strangle yourself for the rest of your life." cried Ron.

"We'll all be here, whether things turn out for good or bad. We'll all be here." said Ginny.

"Thanks. I can't.. describe how blessed I am to have all of you. I.."

"Quit the talk, you idiot. Go and bloody get her!" yelled Ron.

With one last smile, Neville dashed out of the house. He didn't apparate. No, he felt that Luna deserved this. He had to run for her; apparating wasn't enough.

His hand shook as he held the handle. A deep breath, and he turned it open.

"Who would've expected pure bloods to be so unpunctual? Back in my mistress' time, no one was even one second late!..." came the mumble of Kreacher.

"Kreacher, get out of my house. Go back to Harry. Actually... thank you, for this. But yes, get out now. I need to be alone." said Neville disjointedly, tired and disappointed. He laughed at himself; how could he expect someone to wait for three years for him? She was probably with that Scamander now; his heart turned as this thought struck him.

"I thought you'd be more respectful towards house elves after being with Hermione for so long, Nev." came a dreamy voice that could belong to no one but Luna. At this, Neville jumped and turned.

There she was, standing next to the fireplace. Her golden hair was darker beside the dimming fire, but her silver eyes still shone like the moon. Was that a... sob? Neville laughed inwardly; no, Luna never cried. He slowly walked towards her, careful not to seem too desperate. Again, he laughed at himself; what was pride in front of Luna? They'd seen each other's most vulnerable. But as he came closer and closer towards her, there was an unmistakable reflection of light in her silver eyes that could only be tears. He reached out his hand and caressed the tear that travelled down her cheek, whilst a tear rolled down his own.

"Luna."

"I didn't find Crumple-Horned Snorkack." A laugh broke from the tears. He began to laugh as well.

"I love you. I know that I can't keep you beside me all the time, and I have teaching to do.. but can we stay on boyfriend-girlfriend terms? I can't bear the idea of not being able to apparate beside you and take you in my arms." Instead of answering, Luna turned her gaze towards his neck, where Fawkes' crystal sits.

"You still wear that necklace..."

"It's supposed to give me courage to live on without you. I don't think it works very well. I've gone almost insane." She reached up her hand and took Neville's cheek in her hand.

"I'm thinking of taking up The Quibbler. And I'm thinking of moving its headquarters here. It's about time my dad rests and finds me a new mother." said she with a smile, as she leaned against him.

"That would be... amazing."

"I know. I would be with you, and I can finally prove to the world that these magical creatures exist." At this, Neville weaved his hand into her golden hair and kissed her, for the first time in three years.

Ginny was right. If Luna hadn't been so stubborn about travelling around and finding all those fantastical creatures, it wouldn't be the Luna whom he loved. This strange being, who now was completely in his embrace, was the one he loved; her familiar strangeness, her golden hair, the way her moonlike eyes shone when she gazed at him and the carrot earrings were what he loved. There was no one else who knew him better than she did. And there was no one who could love her like he did. She was friendship, she was love, she was home. He felt as though he'd been wandering for the last three years, staying together in one piece only because of his friends and herbology. He busied himself in work so he could ignore the loss of a home; but often it was unbearable when he lied down at night, next to an empty half of a bed. Sometimes he would try to find a new girl, but it never felt the same way as Luna. Consequently, he remained single. But now... now, she was in his arms; now, she was pouring herself into him, whilst he returned the gesture. It was magical.

When their lips finally parted, she said: "You are such a nargle."

Together, they walked towards Harry's house, where the atmosphere was heavy with waiting. When Harry saw the dangling carrots as he opened the door, a cheer broke in the house.

"To Luna and Neville!"

It was indeed a night worth celebrating.


End file.
